1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and, more particularly, to a device capable of displaying high-quality images by analyzing the incident light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display apparatus may be classified as emissive or non-emissive display apparatus. Emissive display apparatus includes cathode ray tube and organic light emitting devices. Non-emissive display apparatus includes liquid crystal display device that require a separate light source to generate light.
The non-emissive liquid crystal display device includes a display panel that displays images and a light emitting unit to provide light to the display panel. The light emitting unit has a plurality of lamps. These lamps transmit light to the display paneland include either external electrode fluorescent lamp (EEFL) or cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL).
The EEFL provides the display panel with monochromatic light and the quality of an image displayed on the display panel is determined according to the brightness of the monochromatic light. However, the brightness of the monochromatic light it depends on the external environment, so the image quality of the liquid crystal display device may be lowered under specific external environment.